


The Borhap group chat as my real group chat

by 1dasfudge



Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), British Actor RPF
Genre: ALL CAPS, It's all in good fun, Just Friendship, Language, Some situations changed to fit them as a group, and yes i have my friends permission, please don't tke this seriously lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dasfudge/pseuds/1dasfudge
Summary: Basically the Borhap boys conversations as things that actually took place in a group chat with my friends.





	1. Oreos

**Author's Note:**

> Just a disclaimer now, me and my friends are weird people, so you will read some weird stuff like fighting over Oreos haha :) Enjoy!

Remi: I’m literally bout to fight someone

 

Remi: Who the fUCK ate all the Oreos?

 

Benny: Not me. Not a fan.

 

Joey: How do you not like Oreos?

 

Remi: Joe was it you?

 

Joey: No!

 

Remi: Well it was fucking one of yuz!

 

Joey: Y u yelling at us? Did you check with Lucy? Sami?

 

Remi: They said no.

 

Benny: Are you sure we didn’t eat it all when we went home from the Globes?

 

Remi: No! I bought it the same day of the Globes!! I hid it and everything because y’all are SCAVENGERS!!!

 

Joey: Who I’m their right mind would eat a full ass Oreo package?

 

Remi: That’s what I’m saying!

 

_Gwil_ _has_ _entered_ _the_ _chat_

_Gwil_ _has_ _left_ _the_ _chat_

 

Remi: Wait

 

Benny: Op

 

Joey: Yikes

 

Remi: GWILYM LEE U A DEAD MAN!

 

 

_Remi_ _started_ _a_ _group_ _chat_  

_Remi_ _added_ _Gwil_ _to_ _the_ _chat_

 

Remi: Gwil?

 

Gwil: Yes Rami?

 

Remi: We’ve been friends for a long time now

 

Gwil: I know. I value our friendship.

 

Remi: I understand that you once had an obsession with Oreos and I understand that the are delicious and hard to stop eating but I need you to be a real ass friend right now and tell that me that you ate my damn Oreos because you being a fake ass friend entering then leaving the chat acting like we were in there trying to solve this damn travesty which is an empty Oreo box laying up in my kitchen

 

Gwil: Wow. I really don’t appreciate you coming at me all of a sudden like wow I thought we were better than this? Calling me a fake friend because and I ALLEGEDLY ate your Oreos? Like woooooow.

 

Remi: Woooow. I don’t know why u acting all innocent when u know u ate the damn Oreos! Like damn was the Moet Chandon good? Did it make u hungry? How the fuck did u find them anyway?

 

Gwil: I didn’t eat your fucking Oreos

 

Remi: Bullshit! You know what? I hope your happy. I hope your happy that you stuffed three rows of Oreos down your British throat! I hope it was worth it!

 

Gwil: I DIDN’T EAT YOUR FUCKING OREOS

 

Remi: NEXT TIME YOU WALK INTO MY HOUSE YOU BETTER BRING A NEW PACKAGE OR IM KICKING YOU OUT FOR GOOD. DEADASS!

 

_Remi has left the chat_


	2. Fresh Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You moving with your auntie and uncle in Bel-air!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one! Will post more soon! Enjoy! :)

Joey: In West Philadelphia born and raised

 

Benny: On the playground is where I spent most of my days

 

Gwil: Chilling out, maxing, relaxing all cool and all shooting some b-ball outside of the school

 

Joey: When a couple of guys who were up to no good started making trouble in my neighborhood

 

Benny: I got in one little fight and my mom got scared

 

Remi: She said "STOP TEXTING THE GROUP CHAT IM TRYING TO SLEEP"

 

 _Joey_ _started_ _a_ _group_ _chat_

 _Joey_ _added_ _Benny_ _to_ _the_ _chat_

 _Joey_ _added_ _Gwil_ _to_ _the_ _chat_

 

Joey: Wake me up

 

Benny: BEFORE YOU GO-GO

 

Gwil: WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS

 

Joey: Wow.

 

Benny: That wasn’t it?

 

Joey: No that wasn’t it!

 

Gwil: Then what is?

 

Joey: WAKE ME UP INSIDE


	3. Oreos Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is forgiven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so serious this really happened! :)

Joey: I got a question

 

Remi: The floors yours lol

 

Joey: Why does rain drop but snow fall?

 

Benny: Um, I think it’s based on the context of the sentences

 

Remi: Rain is heavier than snow in the end of the day

 

Joey: I have such smart friends lol

 

Gwil: Sorry what’s happening?

 

Joey: Topic of discussion has already been solved

 

Gwil: Darn it I missed class! lol

 

 _ **Remi**_ _changed_ _**Gwil’s**_ _nickname_ _to_ **_Oreo_** **_Eater_**

 

Oreo Eater: ...Really Rami?

 

Joey: This happened last week and y’all are still fighting?

 

Remi: I’m just waiting for an apology...

 

Benny: 👀🍿

 

Joey: Gwil?

 

Oreo Eater: I didn’t mean to..

 

Remi: What do you mean?

 

Oreo Eater: Oh come on guys! We all know I can’t control my hungry when I’m intoxicated!

 

Remi: I hope you puked your guts out the next morning..

 

Benny: oh damn

 

Oreo Eater: I wish I did. I’m sorry Rami.

 

Remi: That all I wanted to hear

 

Joey: Are we done now? We’re all friends here?

 

Remi: Yes

 

Oreo Eater: Yep

 

Benny: Good!

 

Joey: Now... if tomatoes are fruit... would that make ketchup jelly?


	4. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in Vegas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friends are loving these, just letting y’all know that. :)

Joey: I just had the weirdest dream dudes

 

Benny: What happened?

 

Joey: ...I don’t wanna say

 

Remi: Why?

 

Joey: It’s embarrassing

 

Gwil: That’s too bad I really wanted to hear it. But if you don’t wanna say that’s fine.

 

Joey: I’ll tell you this, we were all in Vegas and things happened that’s all I’ll say

 

Remi: 😅

 

Benny: 😳

 

Gwil: 😬

 

Joey: Get you head outta the gutter Ben!

 

Benny: Sorry it’s stuck...

 

Remi: Y’all “What happens at Vegas stays in Vegas” is a phrase for a reason damn 🤫

 

Gwil: Can we change the subject? It’s getting weird

 

Joey: Ben made it weird

 

Benny: I made it weird? It’s called being human baby!

 

Remi: ?

 

Gwil: ??


	5. Inside Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How was Japan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day cause I might not post tomorrow. :)

Remi: You guys down to chill tonight? I’m free for the rest of the day

 

Joey: Yeah I’m down, where to?

 

Remi: Idk a place to eat maybe

 

Benny: Can we please go to Chili’s? I’m craving their ribs!

 

Remi: Sure. Just don’t throw the bone...

 

Joey: 😂😂😂 Rami no!

 

Remi: I had to!

 

Gwil: Sorry what?

 

Benny: ...Bone?

 

Remi: It’s an inside joke from a while ago

 

Benny: Oh when you lot were in The Pacific?

 

Gwil: Never heard that before...

 

Remi: I can hear you guy roll your eyes lol

 

Joey: Sorry for reliving a memory!

 

Gwil: Nah it’s good

 

Joey: You sure?

 

Gwil: How has Japan, Joe?

 

Benny: 😂😂😂


	6. Gummy Bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t eat edibles when you’re drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I left y’all on read! (Lol get it?) Classes started and I’m drowning in work and the actual group chat has been dry because of that. But, last weekend had a lot of fun things happen (Including what you’re about to read) so I’ll post more of those soon. :)

Joey: So... y’all still alive?

 

Gwil: Barely

 

Remi: Not really

 

Benny: Uh uh

 

Joey: Well that sums up last night 🥴

 

Gwil: Who’s idea was it to eat the gummy bears? After we already drank a shit ton?

 

Remi: Ben’s dumb ass

 

Benny: Hey! Don’t blame me it wasn’t even mine it was my mates

 

Joey: But you brought it so...

 

Gwil: You got some blame mate

 

Benny: Whatever

 

Joey: I barely remember what happened and I don’t want to

 

Remi: I think I remember more than all of you, I quit after I started seeing shapes

 

Joey: Pussy

 

Remi: Fight me

 

Benny: I remember Rami petting the fuck outta my dog

 

Gwil: That was too funny 😂

 

Joey: I remember Gwil going on and on about conspiracy theories 🙄

 

Gwil: Joe you sang a bit too much for my liking so fuck off kindly please

 

Remi: I don’t think I can eat gummy bears again 🤮

 

Gwil: That’s the last time I eat anything from Ben’s friend

 

Joey: Let’s all make a promise to never do that again, what I remember was too weird to talk about

 

Remi: Agreed

 

Benny: Bet

 

Gwil: Ditto


	7. Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stressed? Arrange a karaoke night with your mates!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were wondering, I was the stressed one.

Remi: I’m so stressed, please tell me you guys are free so I can have human interaction time?

 

Gwil: You’re in luck

 

Benny: What we doing?

 

Remi: I don’t know who’s choosing this time?

 

Joey: Meeeee

 

Benny: Dope what’s on your mind?

 

Gwil: What’s a good stress reliever Joe?

 

Joey: Karaoke

 

Benny: ?

 

Gwil: ??

 

Remi: Why?

 

Joey: Because I just bought new mics, drinks, and treats and y’all have no choice deal with it

 

Gwil: You go so hard at karaoke I feel like I’m in a singing competition

 

Remi: I think singing add more stress to my life because I CANT SING FOR SHIT

 

Benny: I thought we went through this, we don’t care Rami

 

Gwil: As long as alcohol is there then I think I’m good

 

Benny: What’s the music theme? Can’t be love cuz we did that last time

 

Gwil: Let’s go for bands

 

Remi: Classic rock?

 

Gwil: Nah give me the songs that’ll make me lose my voice so I don’t have to talk to people... give me that AC/DC, give me that Guns and Roses, give me that Aerosmith

 

Benny: ...Okay Gwil

 

Joey: Y’all really want my neighborsto hate me huh?

 

Remi: Your idea darling

 

Benny: We’re gonna end up singing love songs anyway, we’re all single

 

Joey: Truuue


	8. Cereal Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep your cereal taste to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reese's Puffs are trash. Bye. ;)

Joey: Good morning bitches hope y’all had a good night's rest

  
Remi: I didn’t sleep at all but okay

  
Benny: Lol u never sleep

  
Gwil: Random statement but cereal is fucking amazing

  
Joey: Yeah Gwil?

  
Gwil: Yeah!!!

  
Benny: Top three cereals go!

  
Gwil: Top three: Fruity Pebbles, Cookie Crisps, Apple Jacks

  
Benny: What about smacks?

  
Remi: SMAAACCCKKKSSS???

  
Joey: Smaacckkss??

  
Gwil: Smacks are disgusting!

  
Benny: Smacks are so good!

  
Remi: Are you 57?

  
Benny: FUCK EVERYBODY IN THIS CHAT! What’s your fav then?

  
Remi: For me it’ll be Reese’s Puffs, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, and Trix

  
Benny: Whaaat?

  
Remi: UMM my choices are better and Trix is way better that whatever the fuck your eating Ben

  
Benny: Trixs are ass now! There’s no more shapes just like balls of color 

  
Gwil: Ben has a point it is round now

  
Benny: It’s bullshit you don’t even know what fruit you're eating now tf?

 

Gwil: Raisin Bran is where it’s at

  
Remi: WTF?

  
Benny: GET TF OUTTA THE CHAT GWILYM LEE

  
Gwil: WHO DOESN’T LIKE RAISIN BRAN?!

  
Remi: WHO DOES LIKE RAISIN BRAN?

  
Joey: Surly you mean Raisin Bran crunch?

  
Remi: GWIL ARE YOU 79 what kind of person would give recommend Raisin Bran?

  
Benny: That’s like saying fiber one is like sweets!

  
Gwil: Who doesn’t want to give you raisin bran? They not looking out for you in your health!

  
Benny: GWILYM! TUCK AND ROLL OUTTA THIS CHAT!

  
Remi: Are you retiring? Your life insurance policy must be lit because you eat mother fucking Raisin Bran!

  
Benny: Did you fall and you can’t get up?

  
Remi: You might as add edible vitamins up in your cereal wtf

  
Gwil: It’s good for my diet tho! That’s why I’m  in running track! That’s why I work out!

  
Benny: Get your Life Alert bitch

  
Remi: They’re dry as hell too, disgusting

  
Benny: Raisin Bran... raisin bran these nuts...

  
Remi: Raisin Bran is like the Donald trump of cereal!

  
Gwil: Oh woooooww

  
Remi: It’s fucking disgusting, the country is tired, change it!

  
Benny: Wait wait Apple Jacks? Nobody said Apple Jacks!

  
Gwil: I said Apple Jacks...

  
Joey: You didn’t actually

  
Gwil:  I put Apple knacks like 5 minutes ago

  
Benny: Gwilym you eat raisin bran your opinion no longer matters

  
Remi: I put Apple Jacks!

  
Joey: You said Trix dude!

  
Benny: I am a cereal killer

  
Remi: Post a screenshot right now and tell me I’m wrong

  
Gwil: Are y’all high?

  
Benny: I am THE cereal killer

  
Joey: Ben what are you talking about

  
Benny: I’m thicc and I’m a cereal killer boi

  
Joey: Waaiiitt Raisin Bran Crunch I fuck with

  
Remi: Fuck you’re Raisin Bran Crunch and Cocoa Puffs too

  
Gwil: WHAT

  
Benny: ARE YOU JOKING

  
Joey: I WAS FRIEND WITH YOU FOR SO LONG AND THEN YOU GO ON AND SAY FUCK COCOA PUFFS? WHO ARE YOU?

  
Benny: Then FUCK REESE'S PUFFS

  
Remi: FIRST OF ALL COCO FOR COCOA PUFFS FACE ASS

  
Benny: FUCK EM

  
Remi: COCOA PUFFS LOOKS LIKE RABBIT POO 

  
Benny: REESE'S PUFFS TASTE LIKE PLASTIC PEANUT BUTTER SLUT DON’T EVEN TRY MEEE

  
Joey: Rami I’ll always love you but you just tarnished a bit of our friendship

  
Remi: Cocoa puffs are not good, they’re dry, discontinue it

  
Benny: POUR MILK ON EM BITCH

  
Remi: IDGAF

  
Gwil: GET OUT RAMI LIKE NOW

  
Joey: All in favor of Reese’s puffs send this 👍

  
Remi: 👍

  
Gwil: 👎

  
Joey: GWIL YOU DON'T FUCK WITH THEM?

  
Gwil: Fuck that

  
Remi: Gwil...

  
Benny: I’m with Gwil. I’m with coco puffs til the end.

  
Remi: You’re reasoning Gwil?

  
Gwil: Chocolate and peanut butter is so foreign and does not belong together

  
Joey: What?

  
Remi: Yes it does!

  
Gwil: IT👏GIVES👏ME👏HIVES👏 I don’t have time for that

 

Remi: Ben?

  
Benny: I don’t like cause it tastes like plastic. Bye.

  
Remi: AND WHAT THE FUCK DOES COCO PUFFS TASTES LIKE?!

  
Benny: MILK CHOCOLATY GOODNESS RAMI GET WITH THE PROGRAM

  
Remi: IT TASTES LIKE FUCKING STYROFOAM, PUKE, AND GODDAMN RABBIT SHIT

  
Benny: NOPE COCOA PUFFS IS GOD DEADASS

Joey: Am I the only sane person here y'all are WACK

  
Remi:I don’t have time for this I gotta go to class fuck cocoa puffs, raisin bran, and everything else that I don’t like BYEEE

  
**_Remi_ ** _ has left the chat _

Joey: You started this Gwil

Gwil: I just like cereal dude tf?

Benny: I want some cereal now


	9. Snitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rami’s mother finds out he smokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siblings are the worst sometimes.

Remi: Have you ever seen the disappointed look of a mother?

 

Joe: Who hasn't?

 

Gwil: Uh oh, what happened?

 

Remi: Oh you know my religious mother just found out that I like to get stoned in the weekends, not a big deal or anything.

 

Joe: Who told?

 

Remi: Who else? Sami’s petty ass.

 

Gwil: Damn you guys be like that?

 

Remi: He only told because we trashed his room when we were drunk last time we drank remember?

 

Benny: But it wasn’t just you it was all of us

 

Remi: Yeah, he snitched on yall too. My mom’s gonna give y'all a weird look for about a couple of months.

 

Benny: Guess i’ll just avoid her then

Gwil: Yikes. I am so sorry Rami how did she react?

 

Remi: She didn’t. She just kinda looked at me and said “So it’s true? You’re a druggie?” She made it think I was a drug addict or something.

 

Joe: This is it. This is the end of us. She’s never trust us again.

 

Remi: She’ll trust you Joe cause I’ve known you for like years. The other two however…

 

Benny: I feel like she never liked me

 

Remi: It’s cause your young lol

 

Gwil: How can she not like me? I’m nice!

 

Remi: Too nice

 

Gwil: We’ll make it up to her right? What do we have to do?

 

Remi: Not sure, I mean you can ask about her past, she likes to go on and on with that

 

Gwil: I’ll set up an arrangement and everything man

 

Joe: Determined, you are.

 

Gwil: It's the struggle of being raised ‘proper’

 

Benny: I’ll help her with her groceries?...

 

Remi: Then she’ll think you think of her as ‘old’

 

Benny: Well shit, Gwil i’ll join you

 

Joe: Bruh 😂


	10. “Flirting”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rami and Lucy sitting in a tree...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously we were just friends lol.

Joe: Yo Rami?

 

Remi: Yuh?

 

Joe: What’s up with you and Lucy?

 

Rami: ...Nothing?

 

Benny: Bullshit

 

Gwil: You were flirting with her last night don’t deny it

 

Remi: Seriously guys it’s not like that

 

Joe: Whatchu mean?

 

Rami: I mean like we’re just friends

 

Gwil: Okay… sounds fake but okay…

 

Remi: Gah you guys are so annoying, what is flirting y'all please tell me

 

Benny:Nudging

 

Joe: Winking

 

Gwil: Teasing

 

Remi: I literally nudge ,wink, and tease all of you. So we flirting now? Is that what your telling me?

 

Joe: It’s different.

 

Rami: Is this because she’s a girl or something?

 

Gwil: Partially

 

Benny: Mainly

 

Remi: We were literally just goofing around, like how I goof around with y’all

 

Joe: I still ship it

 

Remi: There’s nothing to ship! When talking to a girl automatically mean flirting? This didn’t go down in elementary wtf

 

Gwil: You don’t like her a little bit?

 

Remi: Why are we having this conversation when Joe was the one flirting with that random girl last night

 

Joe: We ain't talking about me we are talking about you

 

Remi: Oh I thought we were done because I told you the truth

 

Benny: No now we’re trying to convince you that you’re wrong

 

Gwil: At one point she clung onto your arm dude

 

Remi: Because she tripped!

 

Joe: “Tripped”

 

Benny: Classic move

 

Gwil: Maybe she’s flirting with you and you’re clueless

 

Joe: Ask her next time

 

Remi: What? I can’t just ask her wtf

 

Benny: Why not?...

 

Remi: Because… it’ll be awkward

 

Joe: Uh huh…😏

 

Gwil: Interesting…😏

 

Remi: I have to go 🙄

 

Benny: Yeah get her Rami!

 

Remi: Shut up!


	11. Wedding Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwil hates the idea of McDonald's wedding so the others try to convince him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm down for a McDonald's wedding tbh. :)

Joey: Y’all, when I get married someday I want it to be in a McDonald’s    
  
Gwil: ...Why?   
  
Joey: Why not!   
  
Remi: Actually you can do that, I saw an article the other day, you can get married in a McDonald’s in China. A whole wedding and everything. Lemme pull it up right quick   
  
Gwil: ...WHY?   
  
Remi: They people wanted it! A lot of couples meet at McDonald’s!! They want to complete the circle   
  
Benny: “Oh my god you ordered a McChicken too, this must be fate!”   
  
Joey: That’s so cute! I will fly my entire family out just for that! Is there catering? What’s the cost?? Is there a waitlist??? I’m being deadass here   
  
Remi: The article says nothing about a waitlist but I the other two I can answer   
  
Benny: Is the dress made out of the hamburger wrappers?   
  
Joey: 😂😂   
  
Remi: It costs 1,200 in US money   
  
Gwil: That’s expensive   
  
Remi: In Hong Kong it’s 10,000   
  
Joey: ONLY THAT MUCH?   
  
Benny: Bitch I’m sold   
  
Gwil: Nah   
  
Joe: Gwil...   
  
Gwil: Joe...   
  
Benny: Let’s say it’s free, then would you consider?   
  
Gwil: No   
  
Benny: What’s wrong with it?   
  
Joey: Please explain   
  
Remi: It’s unique   
  
Gwil: Not happening    
  
Joey: Why not!   
  
Gwil: I would rather do McDonald’s then Vegas tbh, Even though i want a Hawaii wedding!   
  
Benny: Chose: Vegas or McDonald’s   
  
Gwil: Vegas   
  
Joey: WHY MOTHERFUCKER   
  
Benny: YOU POSH ASS BITCH   
  
Remi: 😂🤣😂🤣🤣😂🤣😂 I still didn’t tell the benefits yet!! With that much money you can invite 50 people   
  
Gwil: I don’t know 50 people bye only know you lot   
  
Benny: I’m still trying to figure out how Vegas is better than McDonald’s    
  
Gwil: Because I don’t want McDonald’s that’s why   
  
Benny: 😧😧😧   
  
Gwil: I don’t like McDonald’s that much there I said it   
  
Joey: How are you still our friend?   
  
Benny: Omg it’s the cereal wars all over again!   
  
Joey: But you like Vegas better???   
  
Gwil: Yep.   
  
Joey: If you wanna be classy be classy I’m not that all those theme weddings in Vegas are cheesy! Medieval, Elvis, Pirate, whatever. How many people can say they got married in a McDonald’s?   
  
Gwil: You can be the first    
  
Benny: We ain’t talking about Joe we talking about you   
  
Gwil: I gave my answer. Thank you, next.   
  
Joey: We trying to convince you that you’re wrong   
  
Remi: Let me explain the benefits for Christ sake!   
  
Benny: Go off sis   
  
Joey: Your alone in this Gwil I hope you know that   
  
Remi: Two hour restaurant rental, pair of McDonald balloon wedding rings   
  
Benny: 😲   
  
Joey: Sold on the wedding rings 😂   
  
Remi: Any McDonald’s food up to $430   
  
Joey: WHAT   
  
Benny: WHAAAA   
  
Remi: And a McDonald’s double Apple pie box cake display with a MC   
  
Gwil: WOOOOWW   
  
Joey: ONLY FOR ONE THOUSAND DOLLARS   
  
Gwil: MAKING IT HARD FOR ME TO SAY NO   
  
Benny: THAT HOOKED ALL THE WAY UP   
  
Gwil: I’M DOWN!!   
  
Remi: YAAAYY   
  
Joey: SEE? You can’t lose when it comes to McDonald’s.    
  
Benny: 🎉


	12. Where u at?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys accidentally split up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m posting this as I’m watching the Oscars! How cool was Queen? Anyway, sadly this is the last chapter because after the borhap boys won’t be together anymore so yeah. Thanks for reading! :)

Joey: Where are y’all??

 

Gwil: I turn around for one second and I’m all alone... 😭

 

Remi: Sorry darlings I saw a friend!

 

Benny: They were serving shots I had to go

 

Gwil: So you’d ditch us for shots?

 

Joey: There’s too many people here we need a new disease

 

Gwil: Christ Joe

 

Joey: You know it’s true

 

Benny: Rami is that you in the green?

 

Remi: Green? Gross no

 

Joe: I’m people keep bumping into me😤

 

Benny: We gotta have a bird call or something

 

Remi: Okrrr?

 

Gwil: I can’t roll my tongue

 

Remi: Hooty hoo?

 

Gwil: I’ll go with that

 

Benny: Okay we’ll say it now then

 

Remi: Okay besides the weird looks I think I see Joe wave Joe

 

Joe: 👋

 

Benny: Fuck off 😂

 

Remi: K I’m with Joe just meet us inside

 

Benny: Kk

 

Gwil: Right

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Lemme know. :)


End file.
